


I'll Be Your Commander

by lulextra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Clarke likes to be called Heda when they make love, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lexa is a smol gay mess for Clarke, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Throne Room Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra
Summary: Spending three weeks apart from Lexa hasn't been easy on Clarke and she simply can't wait for this damn meeting to be over so she can have her girl to herself.





	I'll Be Your Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided to write a little smut one shot to mix it up from my multi ch fics I have going at the moment.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think! and if you do somehow enjoy my feeble attempts then I would be happy to take prompts and write more for you lovely people. 
> 
> You can also shout at me on tumblr! @alyciadebnamclexa

Clarke tried with all her might to keep her mind on track, to pay attention to the heated discussion surrounding her but she couldn’t, her eyes were ignoring everyone else and were instead glued to the figure sitting with an almost regal air about her in the elaborate throne situated at the end of the room. One leg was crossed over the other, her features animated as she put her point of view across passionately, her slender fingers waving in the air, Lexa was always one to talk with her entire body.

A small glance, that was all it took for Lexa to almost fall apart at the seams, she happened to catch Clarke’s unwavering stare and swallowed thickly, she recognised that look, she had seen it so many times before and each time it made her skin go up in flames with heat. Clarke’s eyes were dark, darkened with unbridled desire and Lexa wondered what was going through her mind as Clarke lowered her gaze to undress Lexa with her eyes, flicking up and down her body with almost animalistic intent.

One thing she did know, as soon as this meeting was over there was nothing that would be able to  stop Clarke from having her way with her. The thought causes a delicious clench between her thighs and Lexa sunk her teeth into her lower lip to prevent the whimper that threatened to expose her resolve crumbling. She had to look away, she had to, she had to keep her thoughts pure, for now.

But Clarke didn’t look away, she couldn’t, because she knew what she had in mind for her girlfriend when they were finally alone. Nobody in the room knew, nobody but Clarke knew that underneath her clothing, situated snug between her thighs was a strap-on, ready and waiting to be coated in Lexa’s slick heat, to be buried deep within her walls. Clarke’s mouth grew dry at the thought, her stomach dancing with butterflies, aroused at the knowledge that it was Lexa’s best kept secret that the mighty powerful Heda loved to give up her power and control when with Clarke, she loved to just be taken whenever, wherever by her girlfriend (within reason that is), to be dominated, to give herself completely to the love of her life.

Clarke is awoken from her dark daydream to see Lexa rising from her throne, addressing the people in the room that they can now leave. Ambassadors, Polis officials and Trikru generals all file out one by one, some indulging in light discussion. Lexa stands, stoic as always with her hands clasped at the small of her back as she waits for them to be the only two left but Clarke is having immense trouble waiting and her breath quickens in anticipation.

As the large ornate doors eventually close with a heavy click it is only then that Lexa allows her shoulders to relax slightly and she turns in Clarke’s direction who is already advancing towards her. She opens her mouth to speak but air gets caught in her throat as two hands reach for her hips, spinning her round in one fluid motion. Arms entwine around her waist and her back is brought flush with Clarke’s front. She feels the soft tickle of warm breath just underneath her jawline and Lexa is powerless to prevent the shiver that travels up her spine.

“Clarke” Lexa breathes out and it’s barely even audible which causes a smile from Clarke as her nose brushes the skin of her neck taking in the intoxicating scent that is her Lexa.

“I missed you” Clarke whispers, squeezing Lexa’s body closer to her.

“I missed you too, but Clarke..” Lexa gasps as soft lips press themselves to her heated skin, momentarily cutting off her words.

“Clarke” she chokes out as a tongue replaces those lips, gently meandering a course underneath her right ear.

“There are things I must attend to before we…”

Clarke pauses and Lexa almost groans in disappointment as the warmth of her girlfriend’s body leaves her. They turn to face each other and green meets a rather simmering blue.

“You’ve been gone for three weeks and you’re telling me I have to wait?” Lexa flinches slightly at the harsh tone to Clarke’s voice but she soon regains her composure enough to set her lover with a hard stare.

“Yes” it’s blunt and she knows what she’s doing, oh does she know what she’s doing.

Lexa’s lips quirk up into a slight smirk and she notices the subtle change in Clarke immediately. She straightens her shoulders in an attempt to make herself seem bigger than she is, puffing her chest out in an air of dominance. Usually Lexa would scoff and quickly put the challenger down if anyone dared to present themselves to Heda in this way but not to Clarke, with Clarke this display was very much welcomed.

Clarke begins slowly advancing and a hand is gently placed on Lexa’s stomach forcing her to begin backing up which she does without protesting.

“Do you know what I’ve got between my thighs?” the question is so forward that Lexa gulps, heat suddenly flooding her body and pooling somewhere deep within her stomach. All she can manage is a slight shake of the head in reply.

“Well, let me show you and I think you’ll quickly change your mind about wanting to wait” there’s a glint in Clarke’s eyes as Lexa is backed quite harshly into a wall of the throne room, she doesn’t get a chance to regain her breath before Clarke is on her, lips attacking hers in fervour. Hips are thrust forward and Lexa cannot hold back the whimper that is unleashed into Clarke’s mouth as she feels what Clarke meant, a rather large bulge begins to slowly be rubbed against her through her trousers and although she can’t feel much the thought excites her greatly and Lexa parts her legs slightly in already willing offering.

Clarke smiles against quivering lips, she knew it wouldn’t take much, it never does.

The kiss is broken and Lexa gasps slightly as lips brush across her earlobe, “Do you know how hard it was to control myself throughout that meeting?” Lexa’s head is spinning as a hand reaches inside her coat, fingers find themselves underneath her shirt and blunt nails are dragged teasingly along the skin above her hip. Eyelids flutter closed and Lexa attempts to steady her increasingly ragged breathing.

“Do you know how close I was to just bending you over that table over there and taking you in front of everyone?” Clarke’s fingers begin wandering upwards, reaching the tight bind wrapped around Lexa’s chest and the next thing she knows teeth latch onto her earlobe and a sharp nip causes a whimper to escape.

“Fuck, Klark” Lexa exclaims, beginning to feel altogether overwhelmed with her girlfriend’s advances. Three weeks, three long torturous weeks without her touch had been hell and Lexa just knows that it isn’t going to take much to make her come undone.

Full lips find Lexa’s once more and the kiss is punishing, making it hard to breathe but it also feels exquisite. Fingers entangle themselves in golden hair, tugging Clarke as close as possible as Clarke’s fingers squeeze and roam across Lexa’s binds. Once again hips thrust upwards harshly against Lexa and she can’t help but reach down to cup Clarke’s ass in an attempt to control her movements, longing for more friction.

This is when Clarke pulls away, causing a breathless Lexa to pout. “I think you’re wearing far too many clothes, don’t you?” a gentle nod is all Clarke needs in reply to begin ridding Lexa of her garments. Her regal coat finds itself on the floor, the thin shirt that brings definition to the outline of the brunette’s body in the most glorious way is pulled over her head and even though it takes some time in Clarke’s excitement to work through the buckles and zip of Lexa’s trousers they too end up on the throne room floor. Next deft fingers begin to work at the binds around Lexa’s chest, soon becoming unravelled to reveal moderately sized breasts that are just perfect for her slender but firm frame. Clarke can’t help but bite into her lower lip, stifling a groan. She had missed seeing the work of art that is Lexa but even more so she had missed ravishing the beauty that stands almost trembling before her.

Clarke decides to leave Lexa’s underwear on, for now.

Forest green eyes never leave Clarke as a hand grips her side and she dips, becoming eye level with two already hard nipples. As Clarke leans in, a soft pink tongue escapes her mouth only to lap at thin air, Lexa squirms against the wall. A devilish look and eyes that swim with amusement make Lexa want to grab Clarke’s hair and pull her roughly to her chest but she knows what will happen if she does that, Clarke will simply make her wait even longer. Another lap at thin air with only the slightest, barest contact causes Lexa to throw her head back on a frustrated groan.

“Beja, Klark, beja” Lexa pleads, increasingly aware of the tidal wave of wetness that has begun flooding her underwear.

Clarke grins “well, seeing as you asked so politely”. The moan that greets Clarke’s ears as her lips suck a hardened nipple into her mouth causes a pleasant throb between her thighs, there is nothing she enjoys more than hearing how she affects her lover.

She gives love to both breasts equally, sucking and biting and flicking her tongue turning Lexa into a quivering whimpering mess. Eventually she rises to her full height choosing next to lavish tender kisses underneath Lexa’s jawline, up, down and across her neck, relishing in the soft sighs that escape the brunette.

“I’ve missed you so much and-“ Clarke pauses when the hand that had travelled down the front of Lexa’s body to rest between her thighs finds the exact state of her arousal.

“God, you’re so wet” Clarke breathes against Lexa’s neck as fingers lightly explore the sodden material of her underwear. “Somebody’s ready for me”.

Lexa nods slightly on a gasp as two fingers feel for the hardened bud of her clit, proceeding to perform little circles. “Beja Klark, I need you, Beja” on a driven whine Lexa reaches down to press Clarke’s fingers harder against her centre causing the action to have the opposite affect than intended.

Clarke stills her fingers before pulling them from underneath Lexa’s hold.

“Keep your hands at your sides or else you WILL have to wait until later” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s ear. The warm breath and command causing a whole body shiver.

The brunette nods in understanding and watches intently, tugging at her lower lip with her teeth as the blonde dips to her knees reaching for Lexa’s underwear which are then agonisingly slowly dragged down her legs.

Clarke is powerless the prevent the deep groan that rumbles in her throat at the scent of Lexa’s arousal that now fills her nostrils, it’s simply intoxicating and she can’t wait to put her other senses into use also, to _taste_ the affect she’s having on the brunette.

She takes in the sight before her, noticing with a lick of the lips how Lexa’s wetness has begun to drip down her thigh.

Clarke hums and leans in, taking an eager tongue and languidly licking up the moisture from the heated skin with a moan, _Lexa tastes so good._

She glances up to find blown pupils, almost black gazing back down at her, _pleading_.

“You are being good, waiting patiently, nice and still for me, I think you deserve a reward don’t you?”

Lexa nods vigorously, teeth still worrying plump cushiony flesh. Clarke wishes that _she_ could be biting that lip but she can’t be two places at once and there’s nothing she wants more in that moment than to bury her head between those thighs.

So she does. The first lick is tentative, testing, lightly teasing swollen folds.

The next lick is more exploratory, dipping between and allowing a copious amount of wetness to seep onto her tongue. It’s amazing but she needs more.

Clarke takes as much of Lexa she can into her mouth, sucking on her soaked folds and groaning hungrily. She had waited almost a month for this and by the way her girlfriend is whining and already bucking her hips up it is going to be over far too soon.

“God, you taste amazing baby” Clarke husks and Lexa yelps, legs shivering violently.

“Put your right leg over my shoulder, let me hold you”

The new position opens Clarke up to more of Lexa. She grips hold of the strong thigh which is draped over one shoulder tightly whilst the other hand clasps a well defined hip on the other side, fingers digging into the bronzed flesh there.

Clarke sucks the aggressively swollen little bud into her mouth and Lexa chokes on a moan, her entire body beginning to shiver and falter against the wall.

“Yes, yes Clarke, beja, just like that, don’t stop”

It seems as though it’s becoming increasingly difficult for Lexa to keep herself upright so Clarke grips her girlfriend even tighter, she knows she possesses the upper body strength to be able to cope and she knows how much this fact turns Lexa on.

Alternating between gentle and hard sucks and fast flicking of her soft tongue she begins to feel the body against her tightening and tightening like a coiled spring. Lexa doesn’t care anymore, she knows she was strictly told to keep her hands at her sides but she’s so far gone she’s just so desperate for release that long slender fingers find themselves entangled in blonde locks pulling and tugging and holding Clarke firm against her centre.

“Sha Clarke, SHA, I’m going to come”

And she does, viciously, shivering and convulsing and gripping around Clarke’s face but the blonde doesn’t care. She’s moaning almost as loud as the sated brunette, nothing gives her as much pleasure as knowing that she’s satisfied her lover. It’s as though she’s a lioness who has just found a welcome source of water after going thirsty for days as she laps and laps every last drop of Lexa’s release from her folds and her thighs.

“Fuck” Lexa exclaims running a shaky hand through her braided hair.

Oh how Clarke loves it when Lexa curses in her language, oh how it causes her muscles to c _lench_ deliciously.

The blonde unhooks a weak leg from her shoulder and rises to catch Lexa’s lips in a passionate clash of tongue and teeth and swollen lips.

Lexa groans as she catches a mixture of her taste on Clarke’s tongue, it’s _dirty_ but she loves it, reaching around to snake a hand underneath Clarke’s top, she scrapes delicate fingers up and down a strong back causing a pleasant shiver under her touch.

“You’re a bad girl Lexa, what did I tell you about no touching?”

There’s a clench between her thighs in realisation as she remembers the death like grip she had on the back of Clarke’s head as she came all over that beautiful face.

She was surely going to be punished for this.

“How’s my girl feeling? Still a little _too_ sensitive I imagine?”

Lexa cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as a thumb and index finger pinches at her now raw clit.

“Not ready to go again yet? Hmm?”

The brunette groans. She’s always ready when it comes to Clarke but she’s not sure she could take any more stimulation right now, it just might end her.

There’s a minuscule shake of the head and Clarke gives another pinch before dipping down to find that Lexa is already close to soaked again already.

Clarke nips Lexa’s bottom lip playfully. “Well that’s too bad, because I’m more than ready”

She turns her head to take salty flesh underneath that chiselled jaw into her mouth, biting down that hard it’s sure to leave proof of her ministrations for over a week.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you Lexa?”

Lexa gives a faint shiver and shakes her head once more.

“I’m going to take you outside, onto your balcony and I’m going to fuck you as you watch your subjects go about their daily business way below”.

There’s a whine and Clarke smiles against Lexa’s pulse point, feeling the steady throb increasing.

Taking her girlfriend’s lips into a kiss once more she begins to undo the zip and belts and buckles of her trousers, rooting into the material and pulling out the strap-on which immediately finds its way between Lexa’s thighs, a gentle rubbing against her clit causing Lexa to buck her hips up against the length eagerly.

“I thought somebody wasn’t ready?”

“Beja Clarke, I need you, I need you inside me”

Clarke downright _growls_ at that and takes Lexa’s hand in hers, entwining their fingers.

“Come with me”

Lexa is lead onto her balcony, the cool afternoon air hitting her heated skin and causing pimples to break out in waves, she’s now outside, completely naked and she’s never felt this vulnerable to the world before as she’s leant over the ornate stone, glancing down at the pinpricks that are people as they enjoy the afternoon sun that Polis has to offer.

A hand creates soothing lines up and down her spine, easing over tensing muscles of her shoulders and neck and back down to the small of her back.

“Relax baby, I’ll take care of you”

Lexa knows it, she trusts Clarke more than anyone else in her life this is how she is able to give herself to Clarke so freely in this way, she allows Clarke to break down her walls, to see her in her most vulnerable and weakened state, at the high of orgasm and in the most compromising of situations that she just _knows_ that Clarke will protect her in.

She loves how one second Clarke can utter a soothing word in her ear and the very next she’s commanding and taking charge and Lexa just a _dores_ it, it makes her feel alive, it makes her heart feel so light to know that Clarke just _gets_ it, she understands what Lexa needs and craves and it simply fills her with warmth.

She gets so tired of being in control all the time, her role as commander demands it and she sees her job through with the upmost vigour and thoroughness, but when it’s just her and Clarke, Clarke is her Heda.

“Legs wider, that’s it”

Clarke grips the seat of the toy firmly after she’s coated it thoroughly in Lexa’s arousal which soaked Clarke’s fingers upon running them through her folds and allows the head to lightly push against Lexa’s entrance, it doesn’t take much for it to break through considering how turned on the brunette has become.

Lexa bites back a groan, bracing her hands on the stone firmly.

Clarke continues to rub a course up and down Lexa’s back as she slowly but surely pushes more and more until she’s fully seated to the hilt in the brunette who’s already clenching hard around the length.

“Fuck, Clarke, _oh_ ”

The blonde starts with slow short thrusts, allowing Lexa to acclimatise to the feeling of being so _full._

“You’re taking me so well, good girl” Clarke praises leaning over Lexa’s back, gyrating her hips in circles as she nips at the silken skin at the back of her neck.

“How does it feel being fucked like this? What would your people think if they knew that their Heda loves to be taken from behind, if they looked up right now to see you whimpering and whining and begging for more. Do you think they would be surprised?”

Lexa moans loudly, her head dipping down to rest on her arms.

“I asked you a question” a short sharp thrust and a digging of fingers into hips causes the brunette to fling her head back into an upright position.

“Yes, they would be surprised” Lexa pants beginning to thrust her hips back against the toy, both bodies beginning to work as one.

“Yes what?” Clarke demands picking up the pace slightly, slamming her hips into Lexa’s behind.

“FUCK….yes… _heda_ ….beja, harder, _please_ ”

Clarke growls deep in her throat and it sounds so animalistic that Lexa clenches hard around the toy.

“You know I love it when you call me that” she rumbles into chestnut curls, the snap of her hips now beginning to drive Lexa insane, she’s so close.

Clarke isn’t far behind either, with each thrust her swollen clit grinds against the base of the toy and she can feel a similar building rising between her thighs.

Their moans mix together, both bodies beginning to take on a thin sheen of sweat, curses being unleashed into the afternoon air and they are so far up but honestly Clarke is surprised if nobody can hear them.

“Heda” Lexa gasps, “Come with me, beja”

With a few more hard deep thrusts they are both seeing stars.

It explodes in front of their eyes like a constellation of planets and stars, from the sky in which Lexa’s love fell.

Clarke continues to thrust slow and languid as she eases them both down from their intense orgasms. Both girls still shivering and gasping five minutes later until Clarke completely stills when she’s sure that Lexa has taken everything that she needs.

She doesn’t pull out and as Lexa stands up to her full height Clarke wraps her arms tightly around the lithe body, pulling her flush against the blonde’s front, skin on tingling skin, lips pressed to the back of Lexa’s neck in the gentlest of kisses.

“My good girl” Clarke coos and Lexa shivers, “you did so well”

Lexa hums, gripping Clarke’s hands that are around her middle tightly.

“You have no idea how much I missed you, _needed_ your touch when I was gone, it was torture”

“It was torture for me too baby but now you’re back in my arms and don’t think that I’m letting you go a _t all_ for the next few days”

A smile graces Lexa’s lips, “I need you to let go now though because I need you to do something for me”

“Anything, anything for you my love” Clarke releases her hands and slowly eases herself out of Lexa with a wet _pop_.

Lexa turns around, her eyes dark, hooded, hungry.

“I need you to take me to bed because _fuck,_ Clarke, three weeks without your taste on my tongue has driven me insane, I need it, _beja”._

Clarke gulps, noticing a steady incessant ache beginning to build again already, the way that her girl looks at her, _fuck._

So Clarke takes Lexa by the hand and they lock the door of their bedroom behind them and Lexa spends _hours_ worshipping Clarke’s body because honestly, she still can’t believe that Clarke is hers. That Clarke chose _her_ , that Clarke loves _her_ with all her being.

As Clarke sings Lexa’s praises to the ceiling she can’t believe this girl is hers either, that the commander of the twelve clans chose _her,_ that she continues to give everything and more to the girl that fell out of the sky and fell in love with the ground.

They fall asleep some while later with arms tightly holding each other, noses full of the scent of each other, lips pressed into skin that _glows_ under candlelight.

This is home and this is when both girls feel complete, in their safe cocoon of love and respect and understanding. Untouchable to the outside world.


End file.
